<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoot to Score by Floris_Oren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289706">Shoot to Score</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren'>Floris_Oren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Ducks (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Gordon's new job, I'm calling it "Shoot to Score", M/M, One Shot, Pre friends to lovers, That's the ship name you guys, To be fair I have no clue what he really did, and how can ya'll miss this ship?, bottom!gordon, set during mighty ducks 3, top!Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon Bombay meets a new challenge at his new job from a former rival.<br/>Wolf has set his eyes on his next goal. and he won't let anything between him and Gordon,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolf Stansson/Gordon Bombay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. I decided that my husband and I should watch the Mighty Ducks Trilogy. and after D2, I decided that this pairing had to happen. It was too perfect, and we all know it'd be totally a thing in 2020. So here I give this to you. Also I called Wolf/Gordon "Shoot to Score". lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordon looks around his office as if he’s made the big leagues. And Wolf figured that next to actually making the NFL that Gordon had. The man is as small as Wolf remembers from the season prior. His hair is just as glorious blond as ever; he needed to put his hands in it. To pull the younger man in and kiss him hard. To push him up against the wall and make him submit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept these urges to himself as he waited for Gordon to notice him standing in the doorway; he wasn’t the only person to get a job at The Good Will Incorporated; and he had to work closely with Gordon. Amongst other goals he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Gordon jumped in surprise. Not realizing the someone had been watching him be a gleeful child. It had to be the most adorable thing the man had ever done. Well, besides win the Good Will tournament. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Gordon.” Wolf said as he stepped fully into the office. “It’s been a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah…” Gordon stuttered. “I hadn’t noticed you there, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I didn’t want to interrupt your win.” Wolf returned smoothly. It made the other blanche a bit in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your partner in the department.” Wolf said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“International is a big job, Gordon.” Wolf said as he approached Gordon. The other backing up towards the desk. Gordon looking up at him wasn’t to be underestimated. Not in the least. Yet Wolf felt as if he were the predator and his prey is close to hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was close to the score. He felt the itch climb up his spine as he cornered Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that so?” Gordon asked. He wasn’t used to feeling hunted. Hockey isn’t a hunt. It’s more like a game of chase. And may the better player win. He also wasn’t in his Lawyer space. This is new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Wolf had the upper hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood close to Gordon. And smiled. “It is.” he said, his tone low. “And I don’t play to lose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon seemed to have gained some knowledge and puffed up a bit. “Neither do I.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, than we will make a good team.” Wolf winked. He was so close he could kiss him. But this was not the time nor the place. So he backed off. Giving Gordon a wink. A promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, but before, he saw the realization cross Gordon’s face and he went as red as a tomato. It was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he left Gordon to it. He played to win, on and off the ice. And While Gordon’s team of birds had won on the Ice, Wolf knew that eventually he would win Gordon, and have the upper hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quack, Quack indeed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. same scene, different POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was Gordon thinking when Wolf came to speak to him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really thought it'd be a nice writing exercise to re-write the scene from Gordon's POV. Will this turn into a slash fit? <br/>yes. yes it will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Same Scene different POV) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon hadn’t expected an office with a view of the bay, the beach beneath it, he could see surfer’s off in the waves, people under sunbrella’s and a street hockey game begun in the parking lot back in a corner where no one was parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office is quiet as he takes it in, a small oak desk, with a Macintosh. Definitely state of the art. A keyboard and a mouse went along with it. On the walls are some Hockey gear behind glass. He isn’t certain who decided to decorate it but he really couldn't care at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he faced the front of the office, only to find Wolf Stensson watching him; Gordon felt his hackles rise, before calming himself. He wasn’t a coach anymore. His Duckling’s were safe at Eden Hall learning life lessons. Lessons he couldn’t really teach them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Charlie wanted him to stay and be their coach. Gordon knew that’d never work. Their old plays wouldn’t work anymore; they did the trick when they were Pee-wee’s. And when they went to the Good Will Games. But no more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they had to play proper hockey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Gordon.” Wolf said, stepping fully into the office. It came off as predatory. Gordon stood in front of the desk, not behind it, and he wished it was between them. “It’s been a while.” Wolf continued as he stared Gordon down. The Italian man is intense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah…” Gordon stuttered. He winced as the words made it out of his face.  “I hadn’t noticed you there, sorry.” he tried again. It didn’t quite reach the confidence level he had at the game. Damn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I didn’t want to interrupt your win.” Wolf returned smoothly. Kindly even. It made Gordon blanche in embarrassment. This was getting far too awkward for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks…” he tried. Because what else is there to say?  What did Wolf want? Why wasn’t he in Italy? Where was his team? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m your partner in the department.” Wolf said; it was almost as if he had seen all the questions flit across Gordon’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I that easy to read? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to ask himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partner?” He quarried. Because he definitely needed to stall. And getting people to talk is a good stall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“International is a big job, Gordon.” Wolf said. He walked closer to Gordon, he backed away a smidgen. Then another bit of ground went to Wolf and another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that so?” Gordon asked; he felt the desk at his backside. He was blocked in now. Wolf mere inches away. The man could slug him right now. Gordon hated being hunted. But that definitely what is happening right now. He’s the prey and Wolf intends to get him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re close enough for a kiss; Gordon realizes when Wolf finally stops. He can feel the other man’s breath on his cheeks and smell the breath mint the man obviously popped before coming to hound him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It is.” he said, his tone low. “And I don’t play to lose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon knew that much about the man, he tried to gather all of his courage as he said. “Neither do I.” it was a challenge, he realized, belatedly. Wolf’s mouth twitched. Gordon had started something, something Wolf would see through to the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, than we will make a good team.” Wolf winked, acknowledging the challenge. Gordon holds himself still, though excitement runs through his veins and he’d like to do nothing else but bounce around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, as suddenly as he had came, Wolf winked at Gordon a second time. Then turned and left his office. Gordon felt his face heat after the encounter had gone. Wolf gave him space for a reason. Gordon wanted to know why. But….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolf like him? As in Like-Like? The type twelve year olds talked about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon slumped against the desk as soon as Wolf was out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quack, Quack.” he mocked himself. Some Duck he turned out to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>